


Reflections

by FrostStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: This was based on a prompt from the blog: writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com"It turns that it’s actually possible to travel through mirrors. However, our reflections make it their job to block us from getting to the other side, and there’s a good reason why."





	

Ludwig usually avoided his mirror. The ones he was able to get rid of he did, but the one mirror in the house was created from the wall and he could not get rid of it unless he was willing to knock the wall itself down and then he was afraid it would cause the other side to open up even more than he could keep himself from being snatched into. The German was afraid because his reflection moved. He almost went through the mirror. It shouldn’t even be called a mirror and it wasn’t his reflection, but a different version of himself from what he saw that day. It didn’t copy his movements like it normally did, it moved on its own, pushed him away from the mirror. So he avoided the mirror for a few weeks. He would quicken his pace to shave off a few seconds from passing.

Ludwig knew he couldn’t avoid it forever. Or rather his reflection couldn’t let him avoid it forever. It needed help. It couldn’t handle the other side anymore. They were created to endure what their free selves couldn’t but it was worsening through the mirror. It could barely make it to its spot at the gate when its free self wandered past. It made it to its spot more sluggish one day than the rest and spoke for the first time. More like made a hoarse yell to get its other self’s attention. It waved its arms frantically and He tried to ignore it as he moved past again, glancing over was his mistake. Ludwig saw something far more terrible than could be real. The mirror didn’t reflect the room or him, it was some strange version of him and the background, he couldn’t look at it any longer. The blond tore his gaze away from everything and focused it on himself, his reflection. He had to pretend otherwise he would do more than panic over the vision the mirror was showing. The other version of himself was frantically motioning him over and mouthing the word ‘help’.

Ludwig stood there for a few moments, unable to move, petrified to the spot. He eventually forced himself to move towards the mirror before jolting back as the other him shoved his hands out and gave him a look of desperation as it looked over its shoulder at something he couldn’t see. He hesitantly reached his hand out towards its trembling ones, not sure what was going to happen or what was wanted of him. His hands were suddenly pulled on slightly and his fear of the other side caused him to reflexively throw himself back, trying to let go of the other him. It held on tighter and started to come through. The German finally realized it was trying to get out and not pull him in and it took a second before he started to help. It was almost all the way out. He started to feel relief. It was short lived as suddenly they were both pulled through the mirror, it shattering behind them, leaving the house empty and quiet.


End file.
